


Unconsciously

by zarabithia



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: It's not a conscious betrayal.





	Unconsciously

The scent filters in through his window, from three blocks away. It isn't as though Matt consciously sought Peter out.

Matt supposes that might actually make his actions worse. That he allowed his mind to wander to Peter during one of the few nights he’s promised to spend lying next to his wife is perhaps a greater betrayal than the exuberance he feels smelling Karen on Lily.

Because unlike Karen’s scent, Peter’s is _real,_ despite being three blocks away. The same part of Matt’s mind that registers the difference also registers the reactions his body is having to that scent. His body _still_ aches for the feel of those arms clinging tightly to him, that muscled form all but crawling up his body as Peter's cotton soft lips devour each scar and imperfection, tongue lingering long enough to commit each crevice and bulge to memory. Matt still craves the ability to _taste_ Peter, to swallow that mixture of soda pop, Ivory Spring, and Mary Jane‘s tangerine shampoo. Tasting Peter is so close to drowning in his scent, and it’s been so long since either of them were free enough to…

"Matt? What‘s wrong?" Milla’s voice is concerned, as though she has some way to know that her husband’s mind has wandered away, and found a new partner whose pull is so powerful as to distract him from the vows he's made to her.

But no. Milla would never suspect him of such a thing.

Nor would the woman whose scent lingers and mixes with Peter’s - the one Peter would never dishonor in the way Matt has _his_ wife.

"Nothing’s wrong, Milla."

Matt wants that to be true. Honestly, his life doesn’t need any further complications. Still, he fights down the urge to pull away, go find his costume, and join Peter long enough to discover why Spider-Man is in Matt’s neighborhood.

In the end, he tells himself there’s not enough blood mixing with Peter’s scent to justify Daredevil’s involvement.

But he takes one last breath, rememorizing the scent he’s never forgotten, before rolling over and closing his eyes.


End file.
